


Experimentation

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, BDSM, Cute, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femdom, Femslash, Femsub, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Gags, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, Yuri, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two teenage girls decide to try out a BDSM Dom/Sub relationship while barely having any sexual experience themselves, you know things won’t end smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> Being a shameless BDSM nut myself, I simply couldn’t resist the urge to make a Maribelle/Lissa smutfic after the smashing success that was Happily Married. Either way, I hope you all enjoy.

It was a normal night in Castle Ylisstol… well, as far as the definition of “normal” could stretch it. Vaike and his cadre of male friends were making buffoons of themselves as usual, while Chrom was creating thousand-gold repair costs just by sparring with Sully. It could honestly be worse, since the Castle _has_ nearly been razed to the ground on several separate occasions – and not the “invasion by Plegia” kind. More or less the “invasion of stupidity” kind.

Of course, Lady Maribelle of Themis was planning to do something… different tonight, even by her own standards. As a matter of fact, she currently stood alone in a lavish bedroom illuminated by the moonlight, staring at a wooden chest that happened to contain the, uh… “necessities” for this experience.

Maribelle sighed drearily as soon as the idea of Lissa coming up came to her. It was no secret amongst the kingdom that Lady Maribelle of Themis and Princess Lissa of Ylisse were in an official romantic relationship, having created one since the fall of the Mad King Gangrel. The more conservative populace and potential suitors of Lissa exploded in anger for a varying degree of reasons, but everyone was silenced when Exalt Chrom gave his signature “hassle-my-sister-for-her-sexuality-and-I-will-decapitate-you-with-my-Falchion” look.

Of course, she loved Lissa with all her heart; they even considered getting sperm donors at one point just to have kids. It was practically no secret that the two loved each other with all their heart, and not even damnation to the very fires of hell would change that. The only problem with their relationship was their very, _very_ vanilla relationship, which was far to vanilla for Maribelle to stomach.

She was intending to change that.

Suddenly, knocking resonated from the oaken door next to the queen’s bed.

“Uh, Maribelle? May I come in?”

The Troubadour immediately perked up. “Oh! Coming, my love!” She made a beeline for the door, only to have a certain pig-tailed princess lock her in embrace as soon as she opened the door.

“It’s so good to see you!” Lissa giggled, chirping a little bit. “Seriously, we haven’t seen each other all day!”

“I feel the exact same way, my treasure.” Maribelle smiled softly as she strokes the slightly shorter girl’s hair. Both 15-year olds took a moment to glance each other in the eyes before bursting into a fit of giggle. What immediately followed was a deep, passionate kiss to the lips.

“Mmmh,” Maribelle smiled, leaving Lissa’s lips with a string of spit. “Gods, I’ve missed your lips.”

“Same here!” Lissa grinned. She then jumped onto the bed, making eye contact with her lover. “So, uhhhh… why did’ja call me up here? Is there something you want to do together? Oh, maybe read some stories together?!”

“T-That’s not what I had in mind, actually…” Maribelle blushed, motioning towards the chest.

“Oh. Maybe we can practice our healing?”

“Not that either,” Maribelle breathed in an out as she went up to the wooden chest and opened it. “You see…”

She opened the chest.

“I want to go to the next level.” Maribelle said with a slightly flustered grin.

Inside the chest weren’t books or any sort of entertainment – well, not a _G_ -rated form of entertainment anyhow. Instead, the chest was littered with enough rope to wrap around the room fifty times over, a red wiffle ballgag harness with black straps meant to go over the face and nose to meet at the back, a collar with a golden medallion reading “Toyslut,” two nipple clamps, a six-inch strap-on, lube, a vibrator wand, a rather revealing white-and-pink dominatrix outfit, and even a riding crop – all the tools needed to sexually toy with whoever your special somebody was.

Lissa literally froze in place as soon as she got a good glimpse at the variety of sex toys on display, her eyes widened and blush growing. “I-Is that wh-wh-what I think it is…?” Lissa stuttered, cupping her mouth with her two, dainty hands.

“Indeed,” Maribelle smiled mischievously. “I’m as new at this as you are, but I want to try this out on you.”

Silence followed.

Lissa squeaked and whimpered uncomfortably, very _very_ embarrassed that Maribelle wants to do these naughty things to her. She gave a side glanced and whinnied in discomfort, which were warning signs to Maribelle that she didn’t want to do this.

Maribelle was ready to give up. “Lissa, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have shown you this if you weren’t willing to consent. We really don’t have to do this is you don’t want-“

“BUT I DO!” Lissa cried out.

“Huh?!” Maribelle squeaked, slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst. “Darling, you don’t have to cry out so loudly. That’s what the gag is for!”

“I-I know! Sheesh…” Lissa blushed, shifting rather uncomfortably. “But I… well… do you really think I’ll enjoy this?”

Maribelle looked at Lissa for a moment. Both parties knew each other better than the back of their own hands, and Maribelle quickly picked up on the signs – her shifting of the thighs, her luminescent blush, and her twitch all pointed to “yes.” She has a strong feeling that Lissa would greatly enjoy this.

“Yes,” Maribelle nodded, blushing as well. “I feel like you’d love this, my treasure.”

Lissa grinned, still incredibly flustered. She touched Maribelle’s hands in a rather girlish fashion, still rather flustered. “I’m… I’m putting my trust in you, Maribelle.”

“I’ll deliver accordingly.” Maribelle nodded. The two’s love and trust for each other is incredibly apparent – both are willingly putting their own safety at risk for this bold new venture. If this wasn’t a display of true love, then Gods know what is.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin crept on Maribelle’s face. “Now… strip.”

Lissa’s red-faced embarrassment came back tenfold after that statement.

_“WH-WHAT?!”_

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, Maribelle was currently dressed in an incredibly revealing attire – a white topless corset with pink outlining covered her belly while showing her perky B-cup breasts as well. On top of that, she also had a collar on, alongside pink arm-length gloves and stockings, the latter attached to her corset via a garterbelt. Maribelle was dressed to kill, especially with her exposed breasts and vagina.

After making sure nobody was around to suddenly drop in, she opened the bathroom door to be greeted to the sight of Lissa.

“Hello, darling. Comfortable?”

 _Comfortable must really be stretching it,_ Maribelle though; unlike Maribelle, Lissa was stark naked, saving the red wiffle ballgag harness secured on her mouth and around her head, the ropes and collar binding her, and two steel nipple clamps secured on her titular pink spots. She was bound on all fours with her forearms and knees tied down, exposing her anus, vagina and her perky B-cup breasts in a rather humiliating fashion. Simply put, poor Lissa was well a truly at the mercy of her mistress.

Maribelle giggled as Lissa futilely tried to wiggle her way out. “Oh, _this_ should be fun…” Maribelle giggled innocently as she walked up to the bed and began laying next to her. Without hesitating for a moment, Maribelle’s fingers began going back and forth Lissa’s cute, virgin vagina.

“Well now… how are you feeling, my love?” Maribelle huskily cooed as her fingers began playing and teasing her entrance.

Lissa wailed into the gag rather uncomfortably, shuddering and whimpering in ecstasy as Maribelle continued to stroke her 15-year old lover’s entrance.

“Oh, you want _more_ punishment, is that it? You really want me to fuck you like a dog?” Maribelle whispered. Lissa quickly responded by yelping and nodding her head “yes.”

“Heehee… that’s a good, obedient little girl. I’ll be able to grant you _anything_ you desire.” Truth be told, Maribelle barely had _any_ idea what she was doing. Reading smut novels featuring dirty talk and actually backing up those words were usually an entirely separate ballpark. That didn’t deter the young girl from what she was going to do, however.

“Now then, my love…” Maribelle whispered, lowering herself towards Lissa’s open, inviting entrance. “Let’s play with each other, shall we?” Without pausing for a single moment, Maribelle’s tongue began to move within Lissa.

The very second Maribelle began eating out of Lissa, all though processes the girl was having was wiped away. She was quickly overcome by unregulated lust and pleasure; Lissa whimpered loudly as she felt Maribelle’s tongue violating her sexual organ, expertly playing with every known erogenous spot the young princess has.

Soon enough, the Cleric was on the very brink of orgasm; she heaved and whimpered as she felt Maribelle play with her entrance, pushing her to tears. She needed release, and she needed it _now._

Unfortunately, Maribelle – er, “Mistress” Maribelle didn’t have that in mind. As soon as she felt the younger girl ready to explode, the 15-year old noblewoman’s tongue left Lissa, leaving the poor girl dissatisfied and overwhelmed with sexual intensity.

“Sorry darling, but I don’t think I’ll let you come _that_ early.” Maribelle grinned mischievously, tugging on her nipple clamps hard. “In fact… I think you deserved to be punished for coming _so_ close to cumming.” She immediately left Lissa in her position to head to the wooden chest next to the bed.

“Muh-Muhrrbul?” Lissa muffled into the gag, clearly trying to say her lover’s name. As soon as the Lady of Themis reared her head, she possessed a frighteningly-rough riding crop in her left arm.

 _Uh-oh,_ thought Lissa.

Maribelle began to giggle rather deviously. “I’ll full well admit, you’re utterly adorable when you’re so helpless before me. I think it’s time I taught you a special lesson of… obedience.” After saying what she needed to say, she climbed back onto the bed with a clear visage of the 15-year old’s behind. Without hesitating for a moment, she slapped the riding crop into the young girl’s left ass cheek.

“Ghhhhhmmmmph!” Lissa wailed as she recoiled from the smack, and soon Maribelle was continuing a volley of welts and marks across just about everywhere; from her bouncing, cute B-cup breasts to her inner thighs to even her back. Practically anywhere on the young Cleric’s body was fair game for sexual torture.

“I don’t think you understand.” Maribelle whispered rather menacingly. “You belong to _me_ now. I practically _own_ you, and don’t you dare think otherwise. I can do this with you when I want and _however_ I want. Understood?” Maribelle put an additional amount of menace into her voice as she gave her right ass cheek a quick slap.

After continuing to welt her, Maribelle paused to look at the teary-eyed, dazed expression on Lissa’s face. She immediately began worrying if she was taking her power play too far. Without hesitating for an additional moment, she temporarily removed the ballgag from Lissa’s mouth and met the young girl at eye level.

“Lissa darling, am I going too far? You could always tell me to-“

“N-No…” Lissa whimpered softly. “K-Keep going. _Please_. I _need_ it…” Lissa shuddered in ecstasy, whimpering from the searing pain accompanying the welts on her body.

Maribelle nodded softly. “Alright. Let’s finish this here, shall we?” Maribelle put the ballgag back on, and she immediately took two steps back.

Lissa could best be described as a “hormonal puddle of goo.” Vaginal fluids and pre-cum dripped from Lissa’s entrance, her breasts bounced and heaved, and Lissa looked like she was in some sort of masochistic nirvana. This actually made Maribelle grin deviously; she was not only anticipating Lissa to enjoy this, but enjoy it with such blissful frivolity that even she was shocked at. Not that she was disappointed in the slightest, however.

“Now then, my treasure…” She made her final venture to the wooden chest to bring out three implements; the six-inch strap-on, lube and a vibrator wand. Without stopping for a second, she secured the fake shaft over her entrance; she shuddered and whimpered a little as she felt the abrasive material rub up and down her vagina in a way that was clearly meant to stimulate its users. She then applied the lubricant onto the fake shaft, clearly intending to take the _other_ hole Lissa has. After all, she didn’t want to spoil the main course yet.

After setting everything up – including setting the vibrator wand to “High” – she waltzed up behind Lissa’s entrance and placed her hands on the submissive healer’s shoulders. She then used her right hand to lower the vibrator near Lissa’s maidenhood – just because she wasn’t considering taking it doesn’t mean she won’t pleasure it, after all.

Maribelle then lowered herself to Lissa’s ear, and began whispering. “No matter how rough it gets, know that you’re the love of my life, Lissa.” Maribelle whispered, winking a little. “Please enjoy.”

Without hesitating for a moment, Maribelle slid the strap-on into Lissa’s anus while she simultaneously placed the vibrator wand on her entrance.

It’s a miracle that Lissa’s voice wasn’t loud enough to negate the gag; the young girl literally became overwhelmed with sensual pleasure, bucking and squealing as she felt both of her holes being violated. Not that she didn’t enjoy it, however; Lissa’s eyes immediately rolled to the back of her head, and every part of her body was in a spasm as Maribelle began thrusting in and out of the young girl.

After a good five minutes of tireless fucking, both parties were on the brink of orgasm. Lissa absolutely needed it more, but Maribelle was secretly longing for release as well; she couldn’t make it as apparent as Lissa was, as she was the one in charge. Nonetheless, she lowered herself to Lissa’s ear and began whispering.

“You ready for this love? Ready to cum?” Maribelle whispered huskily. Lissa responded by bobbing her head up and down in frantic desperation.

Both parties didn’t hesitate for a second; Maribelle felt her own juiced flowing out of the strap-on’s belt while Lissa’s own fluids began coating the vibrator. Both parties fell onto each other in pure exhaustion, but that wasn’t enough to stop Maribelle from removing the ballgag completely, giving a good glimpse as Lissa’s tired yet blissful expression.

“Well? How was it?” Maribelle grinned happily. Lissa smiled back.

“That was awesome…” Lissa said, still breathless. “I _absolutely_ want to do that again!”

Maribelle’s hands cupped Lissa’s and both gazed longingly into each other’s eyes. After a brief moment, both lovers pulled each other into a deep kiss, serving as the final testament of their love for one another.

* * *

By morning, Lissa and Maribelle lazily snuggled next to each other, both still naked (or in Maribelle’s case, partially naked), with the numerous sex toys littering the bed and the floor. Both parties slept happily with each other, snuggling one another in their own warmth.

Poor Chrom just had to ruin that poor moment.

The blue-haired Exalt looked onwards clearly baffled, and a small part of him happy. But that was a very, _very_ small part of him. Deep down, he was boiling with anger, and slowly closed the door before angrily storming off.

“When she wakes up, she will die. Many, many times.”

_Fin_


End file.
